1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an optical sheet, a display apparatus and a fabricating method thereof, and more particularly, to an optical sheet able to provide the transmitted light at different regions thereof with different linear polarization directions, a display apparatus employing the above-mentioned optical sheet and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the increasing progresses of display technology, people enjoy the daily life with great convenience by means of display apparatuses, wherein the flat panel display (FPD) has dominated the present display market due to the overwhelming advantage of light and thin design feature. Among various FPDs, the liquid crystal display (LCD) is the most favorable by customers due to advantages of high space utilization, low power consumption, no radiation and low electromagnetic interference thereof.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view diagram of a conventional LCD. Referring to FIG. 1, an LCD 100 includes a liquid crystal display panel (LCD panel) 110, an upper polarizing plate 120 and a lower polarizing plate 130, wherein the upper polarizing plate 120 and the lower polarizing plate 130 respectively have a transmitting axis with an extending direction D. When light L travels through the lower polarizing plate 130, the LCD panel 110 and the upper polarizing plate 120, the light L is emitted out of the upper polarizing plate 120 taking a form of linear polarized light with a polarization direction A1, and the transmittance of the light at a region in the LCD panel can be controlled by adjusting the revolving direction of the liquid crystal molecules of the region so as to make the LCD produce different display effects.
However, the whole image displayed by the above-mentioned LCD is a linear polarization image along the direction A1, as shown by the frame F1 in FIG. 1. A viewer durably watching the linear polarization images of an LCD with a fixed polarization direction would feel visual fatigue easily, so that the above-mentioned problem needs to be solved.